Rev Me Up A Harley Quinn x Jokers Story
by ItsAllLiesDahling
Summary: "Better love her or else Harley will rev up her engine, and leave without you."


**Chapter 1- 'Run Home Baby, Run'. **

Harley's POV-

I knew I was missing something in my life, and I know knew what it was. 'It' was a clown, with a devious smile, his hair green, with tempting yellow eyes. His name is the Joker. And he's my dark prince.

Formerly known as Dr. Harleen Quinzel, I had completely restyled myself. The name's Harley Quinn, the only known lover to my puddin', Mistah J.

"Mistah J, you bad boy!" I yelled, the wind blowing my blonde hair out of the bun it was in, gunshots setting off all around me. The thrill was like nothing I had felt before. And, I liked it. My fingers were intertwined with his. In the Joker's other hand, he had a gun shooting down anybody getting in his way. I used my ID card around my neck, and swiped the card down the box, opening the door for us.

I breathed in the air as we ran outside. Turning around, looking at the abandoned Arkham Asylum, a girl with vivid pinkish red hair came running out.

Her name was Poison Ivy. One of my best friends that I had met during my time being her mental doctor. Instead of making her sane, she made me insane. But we all go mad sometimes, don't we?

I felt out of breath, but the Joker kept on running, gripping on to my hand. We made our way around the alley, shooting at random bystanders. They let out pathetic cries as they always did so.

Trying to catch his eye, I looked over at Mistah J. He had that wild, smoking smile on his face that made my stomach twist every time I saw it. Boy do I love him.

Ivy was catching up to us, sending her vines the stranger's way. She yelled out to me, her wild hair getting in her face. "Run Harls!" Behind I her I saw a group of men approaching her, one grabbing her wrist, and twisting it backwards.

I tried to halt, but the Joker pulled me forward, his head snapping back to look at me. He had a frown on his face. "RUN Harleen. Run." His makeup was wearing off, sweat coming down his forehead along with the crinkled white makeup.

Taking one last glance at Pam, to see her strangling the guys, I sent her out one last thing. I wish you luck, Ives. You can do it!

I felt my head jerk back, as Mistah J pulled us into manhole on the street, pulling me down with him. I felt the metal post rub against my arm, ripping off my lab coat. I saw blood rushing down my arm. Slamming the cover down, I kept on climbing down the ladder to get to the bottom.

At the bottom, Joker ran to the sewer stopping right at the water. I let out a deep breath meeting him by the sickly liquid. "Why are we down here?"

He looked back at me, I could see his red lip makeup smearing off, as he rubbed his sleeve over his face. "Waiting for Killer Croc." He let out a breath. "Not bad, doc."

Blushing, I took off my lab coat, revealing a light pink shirt, and my white pants. Noticing my bloody arm, the Joker walked over to me, and grinned. "Battle scars. You still rock them, though."

Holding back the tears of the hot stinging sensation, I met the Joker's eye sight, staring him down. "Thanks, puddin'." I leaned it to kiss him, but he blocked me.

"Not now." He said, looking down at the water. If not now, then when? "Killer Croc's here."

My eyes followed to a huge ripple finding its way over to us. Darn it, Killer Croc, he would have kissed me if you didn't come. I frowned, looking down.

"Now, Now, Killer Croc." I felt a tingle go through my spine as an ugly slimy head pop out of the water. I had always a small fear, dislike if you will for underwater creatures. The same fear some have for clowns… including my puddin'. "You can't scare my minion like that. You should know better than scare lesser villains."

Minion? I thought I was his partner, his lover. I frowned, but didn't do anything. I heard the croc laugh, but I still kept my head down. Does Mistah J not care about me as much as I care about him?

"You're right, Clown." He pulled himself out of the sewer, eyeing me over. "She can't even lift her head up. And what's she wearing? Where's her weapon. She's wimpy."

Anger arose from me, as I grabbed a pocket knife out of my boot that the Joker had planted there just in case of a guard came. I slid under the croc, and cut his ankle, then slipped back under, jumping up using the power Ivy had gave me to jump up, and I put the knife to his throat, pulling it closer to his neck.

"Don't. Call. Me." I yelled, the bottom of my messy blonde hair dipped into his blood, causing it to have some red in it (A/N yes, a reference to Batman: Arkham City). "WIMPY!"

I felt the thrill once again come into my body, as the Joker started clapping. "Well done, minion." As much as I wanted to jab him with the knife for calling me a minion, I couldn't.

I grabbed a throwing knife from my other boot, and threw it right past his neck, scratching his upper shoulder. "My name is Harley." I growled, jumping off Killer Croc, doing a flip, and landing on my hands and knees, the knife in my mouth.

I heard applause from Killer Croc. "Not bad, Harley." He said, lingering on my name as if he was thinking it over. His eyes fell on my chest, so I held a knife up. Noticing it, he barked. "Don't flatter yourself, Dr. Harleen Quinzel. I was looking at your name tag."

My eyes fell on the Joker, longing to see him say a witty comment defending me, and saying I was his. But my heart broke when I heard his voice. "Have any use for a goon?"

Killer Croc grinned, I could feel his eyes on me. "I do." He put his silky hands on my shoulder, as I let out a shudder. His hands were even colder than the Joker's.

"Not her!" I heard the Joker yell, grabbing my hands, and pulling me closer to him. I tripped, expecting him to catch me, but he let me fall. I landed on my knees, so they were both scratched, with a small amount of blood gathering around me. "She's mine."

I felt my heart flutter, He had called me his. Standing up, I walked next to him, but he pushed me down. "Stay down." I sat on the floor, on my butt, holding my legs.

I ran back to the ladder and started climbing, hearing their voices in the background.

"Shouldn't you get her, Clown?"

"No, she'll be back."

I slammed the manhole open, and crept out, not bothering to shut it again. The street was empty, but I managed to run towards a ran-down mill, vines covering the walls.

This must be the place Pam had told me to meet her, back when the break-away plan had just been talk, she told me where her hideout was. I still couldn't believe she had this much trust in me.

I pushed open the heavy door, then shut it gently, welcoming myself in. A whole bunch of beakers were scattered around the floor, broken. Different substances were oozing out of the beakers. Pam did tell me she used to be a scientist plant doctor at one time.

I stepped around the mess, and opened a door that said, 'Do not enter, extremely poisonous'. I smiled. I like dangerous.

The first thing I saw was Ivy sitting on a little throne with thorns lined up around it. She watering a plant. I heard her mutter something gently into one if its roots, petting it continuously.

"Ivy?" I called out to her. I saw her red hair stick up, turning to me. When she saw it was me, a smile crawled upon her face. "Harls!" Ivy greeted me, opening her arms. Happily, I hugged her.

It took Poison Ivy only a few seconds to notice my arm and my knee. She viewed them, pulling me close to her. "Did you get hurt here?"

"You could say that." I said, replaying what had happened in the sewer. My eyes watered slightly which caused Ivy to worry.

"Who did this to you, Harleen?!" She asked, her eyes looking into mine. I didn't want to tell her or else she'd come after my prince. But, I also didn't want to lie to her already, because she trusted me so much.

"Mistah J." I said quietly, so quiet she didn't hear me. Motioning me to say it louder, Ivy leaned closer to me, listening carefully. "I just fell, ya know, silly ol' me."

Calming down, she shook her head, laughing a little bit. "Oh Harleen! You had me worried for a few seconds! I thought you were going to say something else!" Probably because I was.

Urgent to change the topic, I looked down at myself, in a shirt I had got from Dr. Arkham upon my arrival as a criminal doctor. The shirt was see through, so I wore a black kami under it, to hide my bra. But some days Dr. Arkham told me I couldn't wear the kami because of the conditions I had signed for to get my job. You didn't think that I got my job all based on my intelligence, did you?

"I should get a new outfit." I said, which caused Pam to clap. From what she told me back in that jail cell of hers, was that she loved to design outfits.

Grinning, she pointed over to a table in the end of the room. "I knew you were going to say that… so I designed you one!" Ivy dragged me to the table, showing me my options.

They were good and all, but not really my style. Not wanting to hurt her feelings, I picked up a shirt with the skirt and petticoat, and long lab coat.

Trying it on, I looked at my reflection in a mirror Ivy had given me. Frowning, I saw a steampunk doctor frown right back to me. Not my style, but it was all I had for now.

"What do you think?" She asked, her smile overflowing, looking at me, admiring her work.

"I think it's time to test this suit out." I smiled, not letting her know how much I hated the outfit.

**Hey guys! That's chapter one ~ I'll be doing chapter two soon. Thanks. :) **


End file.
